Love Like Winter
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: This has nothing to do with the AFI song. Kyo runs away, thinking he's killed Tohru. But during his journey, he finds a piece of her that's still left.....her twin sister. Enjoy.
1. The Pain He Put Her Through

"_I'm sick of you and your mouth!_" Kyo Sohma bellowed as he threw his leeks at Yuki. He and Yuki have been having the worst possible argument since they had awakened that morning. So far, Kyo's nose was bleeding, Yuki's collarbone broke, and Shigure got bitchslapped.

"Um," Tohru stuttered, "Kyo-kun, I think you should eat dinner on the roo-"

"_NO!_" Kyo screamed, "Any man fights like a real man!"

"But I don't want one of you dead!" Tohru cried.

"Well, too damn bad! I wanna beat him to death!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried.

"Oh stick up for him, why dontcha?"

That was where Kyo had drawn his line with Tohru. He gave her a punch, the hardest he could possibly achieve.

And, man, did it hurt. It landed on her cheek with a loud _CRACK! _and then she was still.

"T-T-T-Tohr-r-r-u-u?" Yuki gasped, clearly shocked.

"I'll call Haa-san," Shigure said, thus grabbing the phone and dialing Hatori's phone number.

"This is all my fault," Kyo started to actually _cry_.

Tohru's nose and mouth were staring to truly gush with blood. It looked worse than after his little reunion with Kagura.

Right then, Kyo truly started to realize how much he loved Tohru. Her kindness, her generosity against the odds, her optimism...it was all too much for Kyo to bear. Tohru might die today.

He darted up the stairs to his bedroom. There, he took his backpack and dumped out his school things. He packed his winter jacket and all of the money in his piggy bank, which contained about $100. He then jumped out of his window and sprinted away from the house.


	2. Journeyman

_There_, Kyo thought as he finally got out of town, _I can't hurt her anymore_.

He ran like the wind, stopping only to sleep, which even then was rare. He stowed away in people's SUV's. He stole his food, and went into Burger King only to go to the bathroom. He didn't care about how barbaric it sounded to him-- imagine what Uo would do to him. And Hana and Megumi...

Brr. He shook at that thought.

Finally, he made it across the country. He wanted to get as far away from Tohru as much as possible, to protect her from his wrath. He didn't have to deal with Yuki ever again. He didn't have to deal with Akito's threats, Tohru's over-kindness, Shigure's pervertedness, Momiji's hyperness...

He didn't want to think about them now.

A ruslting noise just came from the nearby brush. Kyo swiftly turned his head, tryingto find out what it was. It continued rustling.

_Must be a rabbit_, Kyo thought.

But then blue smoke came from the bushes.

And there stood a lifeform. He didn't know what it was.

He proceded towards it with uncertainty.


	3. The Girl

It was a girl.

Her skinny body was completely nude, private parts hidden by the bushes. Her chocolate brown hair was short and messy. She looked at him through clear indigo eyes.

_She looked like Tohru._

She screamed.

And ran.

Kyo ran after her, trying to see who this mysterious woodland girl was. Was she a runaway, like himself? Or was she abandoned? Were her parents living with her?

He got pretty tired. He was suffocating out of exaperation, gasping for breath.

And then he transformed into a cat.

Using his feline speed, he grabbed ahold of the mysterious girl's leg. "Who are you?" Kyo asked, out of breath and panting like a dog.

"Get off of me!" she screamed bloody murder!

"Who are you? You look like a friend of mine!" Kyo yelled.

"Tohru," he said, "Tohru Honda."

"I know her."

"How?" Kyo asked.

"I'm her sister."


	4. Kaito

"_WHAT?!?!?!?!_" Kyo screamed.

"Yes," Kaito said, turning away, "I'm her twin sister."

"Then why don't I know you already?!" Kyo asked.

"I ran away shortly after Mom died," Kaito explained, "I was hit _hard _by her death. So I ran away out of angst. What happened to Tohru? I haven't seen her in about a year."

"She moved in with us."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Are you related to Yuki?" Kaito asked.

"Unfortunately," Kyo replied, "I can't stand him."

"Tell me about it," Kaito said.

"It explains why I turned into a cat," Kyo said, "The Sohma family is cursed."

"Cursed?"

"You know that legend about the Chinese zodiac?"

"Tohru loved that story," Kaito murmured.

"Well, we turn into the animals corresponding to that legend. I'm the cat, and Yuki is the scheming rat. We hate each other with a passion, even though we live together and we're cousins."

"Then why didn't I see you in school?"

"I transferred into your school about 3 months after you ran away, I guess. Tohru never told me she had a sister."

"Who are the rest of the zodiac?" Kaito asked.

"Haru is the ox. He has a good side and a bad side, also known as black and white. He's a year younger than us. Kisa is the twelve-year-old tiger. She gets depressed easily. Momiji is the hyper rabbit, Haru's age. Ayame is the 27-year-old snake and Yuki's older brother. Hatori is the same age as Aya, and the dragon, which manifests as a seahorse. Rin is the horse, and Haru's ex-girlfriend. Hiro is Kisa's age and the pessimistic sheep. Ritsu is the blabbermouth monkey. Kureno is the rooster, but his curse was lifted. Shigure, who is Aya's age too and takes custodial care of Yuki, Tohru and I, is the dog. And Kagura, my stalker, is the boar."

"Wow," Kaito said, "You have a big family."

"Well, duh," Kyo muttered under his breath, "What about you? What do you turn into?"

"Anything I want," Kaito said, "Tohru didn't say there were shapeshifters in the fam?"


	5. Gods

"Not. Quite," Kyo said, totally stunned and showing it on his face.

"Well, every few generations, we have 1 shapeshifter. Even though Tohru and I are identical twins, I'm the only shapeshifter."

"Hang on... when was the last one born?" Kyo asked.

"1924," Kaito said.

"So was the last cat," Kyo said, "Shishou's grandfather."

"Shishou?" Kaito said while finally finding her shirt. She pulled it on, covering up everything Kyo has already seen.

"That's besides the point," Kyo said, "The point is, there's one every three generations. Same with the zodiac."

"Which means?" Kaito asked.

Boom. Pink smoke surrounded Kyo as Kaito absorbed him in the nude. He ran to where he left his cargo pants and put them on as soon as possible, almost putting them on backwards,

"OK, now that that's settled, what were we talking about again?" Kaito asked.

"We were talking about our family curses."

"The coincidence means?"

"You," Kyo said, "are the God of the Zodiac. Not Akito."

"Who the hell's Akito?" Kaito asked.

"He thinks that he's the zodiac's God. He's very abusive. He's hurt everyone in the zodiac but Kureno, emotionally and physically, as well as Tohru. He's going to lock me up when I turn eighteen. Haru had to feel the angst when Akito pushed Rin out of a window. Same with Hiro when he slapped Kisa. Shigure can no longer live in the Sohma estate. He almost made Hatori go blind, as well as making him erase the memories of his fiancee. And he almost pulled out half of Tohru's hair."

"_WHO DARES HARM MY SISTER?!?!?!?_" Kaito shrieked.

"There's more, but those are the most painful. Akito dares."

"Wait 'til he meets _me_," Kaito muttered in regret that she wasn't there for her sister.

"You want to?"


	6. Daydreams

"Hell, yeah!" Kaito exclaimed, "But, not right away."

"Why not?" Kyo asked.

"You ran away to get away, right?" Kaito said, putting on a pair of jeans, "Dramatic tension!"

"Good point," Kyo replied. Kaito certainly was smart.

Not to mention he can already see through her. She seems a lot like...him. Sarcastic, but with a little bit of Uo and...Tohru, he thought painfully.

"You need a place to sleep tonight? Or perhaps a shirt?" Kaito asked.

"I have a shirt back there, but camp would be good."

"Get your shirt and come right back!"

"OK," Kyo said as he rushed to that black v-neck t-shirt that's been through so much.

Should he rat her out to the Sohmas? No, she'd be heartbroken. She looks like she's been in a gang, like Uo.

Maybe they should get to know each other better.

Then go home together.

Yeah, that'd be great.

-----------------------------------------------

"Took you long enough to just get a t-shirt," Kaito said.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted, "I was daydreaming."

"Of who? Tohru?" Kaito started to rub in.

"No!" Kyo said.

"Then who?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

Silence.

"I beg of thee! Is it...of YUKI?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I'm straight," Kyo said.

"Then who is it?"

"...you," Kyo replied.

Kaito had this look on her face. Her eyes sparkled like the sea on a beautiful day before people started dumping stuff into the sea. Her mouth was opened with amazement, to taken over to speak.

"You...like me?"

"Yeah. And?" Kyo said, "It's not like you'll ever like me back."

"That's not true at all!" Kaito exclaimed, "I liked you ever since I truely _saw _you."

"What do you mean?!" Kyo stared into the indigo eyes.

"I saw your form," Kaito said, "when you transformed yesterday. Before I met you, about 4 hours before. You dropped your beads. I saw your true form."


	7. True Love's First

Oh, crap.

She saw Kyo like _that_? Oh man, Kyo was sweating like a normal kid doing aerobics in gym class (believe me, it wears everybody out). He was scared out of his mind.

"You...," Kyo panted, "...saw me...like that?"

"Yeah," Kaito said, "Look, I don't care if your a monster. I don't care about what you look like or how you smell. Believe me, after a year in the wild, you start to smell like that, so I don't really care. It's really who you are, not what you are. You, hidden under that Mr. Bashful face, is an awkward sunshine. When the snow melts, it is spring."

"Hatori always says that," Kyo mumbled.

"Well, he's right," Kaito said, "You are fresh sunshine to my eyes."

"I thought I'd be dusk!"

"Nope. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray!"

"Please. Enough with the little kids' songs."

"OK, you're right," Kaito said, "Not until we're older."

"What do you mean? Are we... together?"

"I... guess."

Kyo then held her chin up to his. She had this worried look in her eyes, like, _What are you doing?_ Kyo was thinking the same thing. He felt crazy, but he had to do this. His lips touched her's as gentle as he possibly could.

They held on for the longest time, not letting go for a nanosecond. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Egg McMuffin

"Kyo! We're going to Mickey D's! What do you want?" Kyo was awaken by Kaito shouting this.

It's been about 6 months since they started living in the forest together. They were in love, alright, but they aren't like _that_.

"Uh, we're actually going out in public?"

"Yeah! We need food other than berries," Kaito exclaimed.

They walked out into the city light, the brightness blinding them as they strolled hand in hand. Finally, they got to the Yellow Arches.

They were eating their Egg McMuffins with as much manners as starving orphans. Well, technically, Kaito _is _as starving orphan. But that was besides the point.

"Uh, Kyo?" Kaito said between bites.

"Yeah?" Kyo said.

"Can we... go back?"

"Why?"

"I want to see Tohru again." Kyo shuddered when Kaito mentioned Tohru.

"She might have...died," Kyo murmured, almost getting to tears. Emo.

"Died?"

"You know how I hate Yuki?"

"With a passion."

"Well, we were having this arguement one night," Kyo said, "Tohru got in the way of me and him, and I lost control. You know what I'm like when I'm angry. With Yuki around, I'm worse."

"Well, curse you for hurting Tohru. But, maybe I can fix that," she sealed with a kiss. Sure, she tasted like Egg McMuffin, but Kyo didn't care.

"Thanks for sending me to Honda Mental Facility," Kyo said with zeal. He sure has changed over the past six months.

"Your welcome."

"Are we going?"

"Let's."

And they finished their sandwiches and commited underage grand theft auto.


	9. Home

After many days of stowing away and spending the nights in the bathrooms of public park, the two of them were finally, at long last, _home_. Kaito had this twinkle in her eye, thinking that the Sohma house was beautiful. Kyo loved to see that affection coming from her direction.

"Let's go ring the doorbell!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Are you mad?"

"Why?"

"Like you used to tell me," Kyo said, "Dramatic tension."

"Oh yeah," Kaito wandered, "What should we do?"

"I have a plan," Kyo said with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki!" Shigure said as he arose from the hurricane that is his room.

"Yeah, perv?" Yuki asked.

"What's Tohru doing, hanging off the roof?"

"Tohru's in my room."

"Then who's on the roof?"

"I'll go up."

Yuki climbed outside of his window onto the roof. There, he saw a girl with short hair who was almost identical to Tohru.

"What are you doing on my roof?" Yuki asked.

"I lost my teddy bear. I think I left it here, but I'm not sure," she said.

Then Kyo dropped out of the tree above. He started whaling on Yuki, giving him his hardest punches.

"My prince!" Kaito cried as Kyo smiled evilly.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as she saw what was going on, "_Kyo-kun_?"

"_That's right, I'm back!_" Kyo shouted as he cracked Yuki in the mouth, knocking out a couple of his teeth.

"Tohru?" Kaito asked.

"_Kaito_!?" Tohru asked in disbelief. She hugged her sister tightly, not letting go. To avoid getting the life squeezed out of her, she turned into a chocolate brown cat.

"I...give...up...," Yuki said after Kyo was jabbing at him rapidly.

"YEAH, BABY!" Kyo cried as he did his little victory dance.

Then Kaito dragged Yuki's body inside right after she again transformed, this time into an eagle. She flew to Yuki's window, dropping him onto his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So lemme get this straight," Shigure said, "You're the God of the zodiac?"

"Connect the dots, dumbass," Kaito and Kyo said at the same time, then both blushing scarlet.

"Wow."

"I know!"

"Tohru, you never mentioned you had the God of the Zodiac as a sister!" Shigure cried.

"I wanted to forget about her so I don't end up the same way."

"It's OK, sis," Kaito murmured, hugging Tohru.

"Sorry, Kaito, but we don't have another room left."

"It's OK. I'll sleep on the roof."

"No," Kyo said, "You can sleep in my room."

"Alright."

----------------------------------------------------

**So...what's gonna happen next? Even I don't know!**


	10. Back to School, with Panic! At The Disco

"Kaito! Where the hell _were _you?!"

Kaito had finally gotten back to school after her runaway regime. The uniform looked pretty good on her, surprisingly, because she never showed her bare legs before. Uo was greeting her warmly, not letting any boys near her, Kyo soon found out as he tried to get to Kaito to hug her.

"Please?" Kyo pleaded with Puss-In-Boots eyes (get it?) as he looked at Uo in the most heartbreaking way.

"No! She doesn't need to be broken again!"

"But we're already going out!"

"Too bad!"

"Uo, I really think you should let me near my boyfriend," Kaito suggested.

"Alright," Uo said, "but I'm warning you, Kyo's hostile."

"I don't sense any bad waves," Hana said.

"Thanks!" Kaito said, pushing Uo out of the way and hugging Kyo, flinging her arms around her.

You should know what happens next.

There, a little orange cat sat in a heap of Kyo's clothes. Everyone was staring at Kyo-cat and, worse, Kaito.

"Awww, he's so cute!" the Kyo fan club squealed.

"My boyfriend!" Kaito demanded, almost squeezing Kyo's guts out.

"What just happened?" Uo asked.

"Uh, we'll explain...,"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So lemme get this straight," Uo asked, "He's a kitty? And Yuki's a mouse?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Kaito muttered.

"Look, it's Puss In Boots!" Uo cried as she laughed.

"Tom and Jerry!"

"HA!"

Everyone was laughing in Kyo and Yuki's faces. Kaito got fed up with people making fun of her boyfriend. She didn't care less about prissy boy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF KYO! HE'S BEEN HURT HIS ENTIRE LIFE BECAUSE OF WHAT HE IS!"

Everybody stared at Kaito in the strangest way. She took out her cell phone, which Shigure's paying for, and took a class picture.

Then- PANIC! At The Disco!

"Hey, Tohru!" Momiji piped up as he skipped into their classroom, Haru sulking closely behind. "Kyo? Is that you?"

"Yeah. And I beat Yuki," Kyo dignified.

"Nice! And who's _this_?"

"This," Kyo said, pulling Kaito closer, "is Kaito. Paws off, Playboy Bunny."

"He's the rabbit?"

"You told them about us, didn't you?"

"Maybe. But Akito doesn't have full reign over us anymore."

"Why?"

"Because, we discovered that Kaito is actually our God. God has reverence and is not at all related to the zodiac. She trained me when I ran away. Not with martial arts, but with street fighting."

"Does she do anything to prove it?"

"She's a shapeshifter. She can turn into anything she wants to."

"Coolio!"

"Momiji," Haru said, "You're embarrassing us."

"Cool it," Yuki told both of the 9th graders.

"OK."

"By the way, MOO!" Kyo laughed at the same time as Kaito when she said that.

"Oh, bring it on, bitch!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, she got to all of the back-to-school fashion sales...not like she needed them. The fight ended peacefully, with Haru trying to hug Kaito, and then it escalating between Kyo and Haru (get your hooves off my girl!). It all ends peacefully... we think.**

**But it's not the end of the story! Stay tuned!**


	11. Kagura

"Kyo-kun! Wait up!"

Kaito rushed up to her lover, hurrying to his side because she was petite. She drabbed ahold of his neck, almost choking him.

"Geez, Kaito! You almost choked me!"

"Sorry, Kyo," Kaito cooed with an abashed face.

"Awww, I can't stay mad at you when you're like that," Kyo groaned. Kaito smiled.

They caressed each other for a long moment. Their lips met for the millionth time.

But it was the first time they were caught.

"Kaito?" Tohru asked.

Their lips broke apart as the long-haired twin ran towards the couple.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"I was walking home," Tohru said, "What were you and Kyo-kun doing?"

"You didn't hear that we were going out, did you?" Kyo asked.

"No, I didn't," Tohru said.

"Well, he saw me as soon as I transformed back into a human, about 2 weeks after he ran away. I ran off, but he caught me when he was in cat form. We introduced ourselves because he thought I was you. We talked, and I offered him a place to stay."

"And a shirt," Kyo added.

"Oh," Tohru said, "But, what will Kagura say when she finds out about this?"

"I'll think of something, alright," Kaito snarled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, Kagura was at Shigure's house, waiting for Kyo when they got home.

"LOVE!" she screamed.

"Not exactly," Kaito came from behind Kyo, then grabbing his mouth to make out again.

"WHAT?!" Kagura cried, then broke down into tears.

"Kagura," Kyo said calmly, "I never thought of you that way. I think of you as a really good friend, but nothing more than that. I mean, it was cool before you became all obsessive over me like this. But, now it drives me insane."

Silence.

"Forgive me, please?!"

"You could have just told me," Kagura said, "I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes," Kagura said, "I do. But, what's she like? I need to know if she's good for you."

"She isn't nearly as naive as Tohru, no offense. She doesn't stalk me in the mall like you do."

"When did I ever do that?"

"Uh, like, every time I go to the mall."

"OK, continue."

"And she accepts me for who and what I am."

"Well, then," Kagura said, "Kaito, welcome to the Sohma family."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**What **_**does **_**Kagura mean by that? Wait 'til next chappie!**


	12. Akito

"We only have one thing to do now," Hatori was staring at the wall as he spoke.

"What would that be?" the black-haired female asked the man in the doctor's coat.

"Bring her here," Hatori said, "and suppress her memory."

"Good," Akito said, "That cat needs taught a lesson."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Kaito. I'm Kureno Sohma."

"Hello, Kureno," Kaito said, looking warily at the man with reddish brown hair.

"Would you like to come to meet some of the family? You _do _live with the Sohmas now."

"Okay...," Kaito murmered as she entered the car.

They drove along until they reached the gigantic house that had to be the Sohma estate. As they got out of Kureno's car, Kaito gasped.

"Welcome," Kureno said.

Kureno lead the weary girl down into a room. There sat a couple of boys, one looking like a girl, one in a doctor's coat.

Hatori. Akito.

"You know what you're here for," Akito said, "Hatori, now."

Hatori's hand tried to reach for Kaito's forehead. It was now or never ever.

She chose now.

"_NO!_" Kaito screamed as she got out of Hatori's way. She then ran towards Akito, turning into a gigantic brown wolf. Akito cowered, looking stunned.

She then slashed into Akito's side, ripping shim apart. She bit into the bleeding skin, not letting her muzzle let go.

Finally, she did.

She turned back into a nude human, trying to cover herself up by the shreds of her clothing.

"A-A-A-Ak-k-k-kit-t-t-o," Kureno stuttered as he held on to the bleeding body.

"She's dead," Hatori said, "And she deserved it. Kaito."

"Yes?" Kaito said as she turned to Hatori's direction.

"You are our savior," Hatori said, "You are our God after all. It was only a bluff that Akito posed. I wouldn't have dared to do that."

"OK...?"

"Kureno, Akito was delusional. She needed to leave and find her place. It wasn't with us."

"B-b-b-but she k-k-k-killed her!"

"And Akito was to die soon anyways. So, she is where she is happy."

"OK," Kureno finally agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's what Kagura meant, in an odd way. This is why it's an angst story. Akito needed to die so the zodiac could love after all. OK?**


End file.
